Retazos de Diciembre
by Ninfula
Summary: Actividad del amigo secreto de mi adorado grupo: Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor secreto!


• _Disclaimer_: Trama y personajes pertenecientes a la maravillosa autora, J.K. Rowling. FF creado sin fines de lucro, adaptado a conveniencia para la actividad del amigo secreto de mi adorado grupo: **Drinny/Dranny: ¡El mejor amor secreto!**

¡Felices fiestas! Este es mi cariñosísimo regalo navideño para… **Sara Ivón C C**. Sara, espero que sea completamente de tu agrado, disfruté mucho aventurándome en crearlo; no sabía qué temas prefieres leer así que puse una especie de mezcla. Son pequeñas viñetas sobre un curso de historia real, adaptado, con la finalidad de que recrees situaciones, edades, lugares, momentos, pensamientos, a tu criterio.

Con amor, _**LS**_.

* * *

><p>Los días se escurrían entre sus dedos como los copos de nieve que caían bajo su ventana, los atrapaba con la avidez de alguien que quiere olvidar cierto dolor a cambio de otro. Draco Malfoy no tenía fuerzas para bajar a los pies de la cama o rozar siquiera el mármol frío, mas la oleada de cabello rojizo captó enteramente su atención.<p>

—Tus padres llegarán dentro de tres horas…—Musitó una voz femenina entre bostezos.

En un parpadear, el vidrio reluciente del ventanal se resquebrajó sonoramente antes que el rubio pudiera replicar.

—Los tuyos tampoco tardarán, Weasley. Su respuesta impuntual e inoportuna acaba de romper uno de los regalos de mi madre.

Ginny, quien había saltado de las sábanas inmediatamente al rescate de Errol, se encontraba intentando sacudirle las plumas al ave ensortijada entre su propia rabia y confusión, ignorando por completo los comentarios ácidos de su esposo.

El búho resopló pesadamente y logró zafarse del agarre de la pelirroja, soltando la carta encima del escritorio.

La chica palpó las grietas con las yemas de sus dedos y sagazmente se dispuso a abrir el pergamino. Así, mientras ella descifraba las enredaderas en la caligrafía rústica de Arthur Weasley, imaginando la ceremonia que debió haber sido escribir aquella carta.

—_¿Arthur? ¿Has confirmado ya a Ginny?__— Gritó Molly desde los jardines con la varita danzando sobre sus dedos._

_El hombre soltó el periódico de las manos y enseguida volvió de su trance traumático, escribió tan pronto se le permitía; palabra tras palabra. Al final, releyó por séptima vez el comunicado, que contenía una escueta oración, vaga y retorcida. Dándose por bien servido, asomó la cabeza por la ventana, provocando que la mala estructura de la casona, siguiese el rumbo de su cuerpo._

_—__Molly, ¿crees que Lucius lleve de nuevo ese bastón eléctrico?  
><em>  
>Hacía unos segundos apenas que Draco había logrado levantase, esquivando la mirada curiosa de la pelirroja. Entró al cuarto de baño y abrió los grifos ahogando el reloj mental que repiqueteaba constantemente.<p>

Una frustración crispada le invadió al darse cuenta que Ginny no había replicado. El vapor humeante le sustrajo de inmediato y optó por dejar pasar aquello, después de todo… Con el baño o sin él, ella descargaría su furia tarde o temprano.

Olvidando poco a poco su temor, sumergió los poros bajo el agua caliente y sin poder evitarlo, su mente rememoró las navidades pasadas…

—_¡Hora de abrir los regalos!__ —__Canturreó fuertemente Molly Weasley , haciendo pegar un brinco a Narcissa desde su lugar._

_Ginny rodó los ojos , mientras Draco apenas podía respirar._

—_Abre el tuyo, muchacho.__ —__Se aventuró Arthur, disipando la histeria con su característica, fastidiosa amabilidad._

_El rubio menor asintió lealmente, rasgando el papel colorido que envolvía al obsequio circular._

—_¿Muggle?__—__Rugió Lucius con gravedad._

—_¡Seguro que te encanta! ¿Necesitabas una lámpara potente para el trabajo, a que si?__—__La voz de Ginny amenazaba con tambalearse entre el aire que empleaba para respirar._

_Draco miró nuevamente el objeto hecho con papel chino y un mechero pobre e ineficaz._

—_Enciéndelo.__—__Ordenó Lucius._

_La mortificación de la pareja parecía casi estallar, Ginny apretó su mano libre con ánimo, dándole la fuerza para coger la varita y menearla sin rechistar. _

_El objeto se elevó gloriosamente a pocos centímetros de sus cabezas, esparciendo una poderosa luminosidad._

_No pasaron siquiera diez segundos, el artefacto se reventó, lanzando una mecha fugaz._

_La alarma mágica se activó y gotas catastróficas de agua cayeron sin parar. _

Y antes de que Narcissa Malfoy pudiese alzar su varita y detener la lluvia o asesinar después al señor Weasley, el agua helada arremetió contra su piel.

Ginny había bajado la cadena del escusado y permanecía estática, observando la figura pálida removerse inquietamente bajo la regadera. Sin embargo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin esperarlo… Draco salió completamente empapado y una toalla gris a cuestas. Con el firme propósito de devolver el golpe a su pequeña Weasley, iniciando así una nueva ronda de contiendas hasta que la hora glacial se presentase.

La mansión se había vuelto un campo de batalla, donde aquel sentimiento escurridizo, emanaba de sus cuerpos con candidez y apego potente.

El mármol se humedecía con facilidad, provocando que Ginny resbalase en más de una ocasión, haciendo honor y gloria a la destreza del cuerpo albino y empapado que le perseguía. Varios hechizos rozaban la cabeza rubia que aún seguía en pie, soltando de cuando en cuando una sonrisa impresa en devoción extasiada que chocaba con suavidad directo a los ojos avellana de la pelirroja.

Se les veía felices, sedientos de paz y hambrientos de amor. Los Malfoy cruzaban los pasillos imprimiendo miradas secretas que sólo los tapices guardaban. La sociedad mágica estaba en su contra, sus cuerpos se repelían proporcionalmente por cuanto se necesitaban. Su idiosincrasia se abominaba una contra otra, retorciéndose en adoración transparente, profesándose una aborrecible fascinación.

Draco tiró de Ginny por unos segundos, balanceándole a su conveniencia hasta rodearle contra sí.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi…

_Los callejones empedrados estaban atiborrados de brujos, llevando y trayendo montañas de regalos navideños y unas cuantas deudas detrás. Pero sin duda, aquel tejido color lila llamó su atención. Su portadora le daba la espalda; tenía la frente pecosa pegada al cristal de una tienda mágica de antigüedades con memoria, sus piecitos se despegaban del suelo a escasos centímetros, acto que dejaba a la vista las remiendas tremendamente perceptibles de unas viejas mallas que antes hubiese jurado, habían sido blancas. _

_A decir verdad, jamás se percató del momento exacto en el que había acortado distancia y ahora se encontraba bajo la inmensidad de la tienda, con las manos rozando el cristal, observando con asombro la escoba color plata que se removía ligeramente al percibir el ánimo de la gente dentro y fuera de la tienda._

—_¡Puede sentir nuestra presencia!__—__Susurró como si acabase de revelar el secreto mágico del mundo; como si a nadie más pudiese haber sido revelado, como una maravilla, como el deleite mismo._

—_No podría montarle cualquiera.__—__Dijo el pequeño a manera de respuesta, imaginando las pocas probabilidades que tendría él de hacerlo. Su padre se había esmerado en enseñarle cada truco sobre quidditch y vuelo, mas su destreza parecía dormitar la mitad del tiempo._

—_Sé que puedes hacerlo, se ha tranquilizado desde que cruzaste la calle._

_Draco miró a la niña con orgánica sorpresa, sin embargo, su carita seguía pegada al cristal frío. Nadie, incluso su madre, pondría esa ciega confianza en él. No al menos cuando de vuelo se tratase._

—_Lo sé, tengo una colección de escobas en casa._

—_¡Vaya!__—__Clamó despegando el rostro del vidrio. Tal vez, algún día… Puedas prestarme algunas. Cinco, en particular…__—__ Decía utilizando sus deditos para contar._

—_¿Por qué necesitas tantas?__—__Cuestionó más como una queja que como pregunta._

_La pequeña Weasley abrió a boca, comenzando a contarle sobre sus hermanos, la increíble y movediza casa en la que vivían y el delicioso panque de naranja de su madre._

Una brisa helada ahondó por todo el lugar; como un beso gélido y delicado.

Draco admiró cada rincón de la mansión, siendo mecido con cordialidad por la voluntad del viento. Los surcos del tiempo habían marcado su rostro y mientras su hogar seguía en pie e inmutable, él se había reducido unos cuantos centímetros.

—Estoy cansado, Ginny._—_ Susurró al viento, dejándose abrigar por el mismo hasta que sus ojos fueron cerrándose con amable piedad.


End file.
